The life of cammie Morgan
by Bruised tulips
Summary: Cammies name is Katherine Collin. She is 15years old and was an orphan at age 10. Her adoptive mother is Cassandra Collin. She is a spy/assassin. Her adoptive mom is a terrorist leader called the invisible cycle of the Collins, I.C.T.C. Cammie doesn't know who she is or who her real parents are. All she knows is that she is a terrorists daughter. My version on gg1.
1. Prologue

**So, this is my first fanfiction. I've read other people's stories and I got inspired to make on of my own. disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher series. Ally carter own it.**

* * *

** Chapter one: prologue**

**_Katherine's ( cammie ) p.o.v._**

_"Katherine sweetie, please wake up! It's time for school so get up!"_

_ " mom,5 more minutes please. It's to early."_

_ "But, sweetie it's your first day of middle school."_

_ "Mmm.i don't care. I hate school. It's boring in there and anyways, I'm to smart for middle school. Can't you just take me to spy school or somewhere else."_

_ "Sorry sweetie but, that can't happen. You have to go to middle school. You see, it's just that your special. Your smart, strong, and beautiful. So hurry up and let's go." _

_ "ugh. I hate You."_

_ "I heard that and I know you don't."_

_ "darn it mom."_

_ Ugh. Seriously i hate school. Whoops. Your not supposed to read this if You have a leave 8 clearance But, who cares right. Your reading it already. So lets get started. Okay, my name is Katherine And I am 13 years old. I live in new york with my mom in a mansion and of corse I am rich. My house or mansion has everything that you could want. My parents are Cassandra Collin But, I don't have a father. My mom owns the best hotels and restruants in the whole world But, that is just a cover. Her real job is a secret. My own life is a secret. me and my mom have a secret that no one will ever know. I can't even tell you because if I did then you will freak out and then I would have to kill you. Sorry but, my whole life is classified._

_ If you still have a level 8 clearance then you may read further but, if you don't then drop the journal, walk away and never ever read it again. Okay, like I said. My name is Katherine Ann Collin and I've been adopted by Cassandra Collin. I've been an orphan for 2 years. I was at the age of 10 when I was put in the orphanage. I don't know how I got there or who my real parents are. All I know is that I love my new mom. I was adopted by my mother; Cassandra, at the age 11, one year later after being in the New York orphanage for young ladies. After being adopted by Cassandra, I was starting to like her more and more as a real mother. Then one day, I was freaked out. I thought I was going to die or something but, instead my whole life changed In just one day._

( Flash Back ).

_ I was at the age of 12; one week later after my birthday, which is July 6. I was walking home from school early cause there was no school today. I was opening the doors to the mansion Or my house and closed it carefully cause I heard my mom talking on the phone. I walked carefully into the living room and let me tell yah. The living room is huge. It's like the size of the dinning room. I pecked around the corner of the room to see my mother sitting down and talking on the phone and to see other people sitting down. There were 5 people on the room and let's just say I don't know them except for one Person. Her name is Marisa but, I call her marry. All the other people are complete strangers to me. I was about to walk away when then I heard my mom say something that made me freeze and listen._

_ "What do you mean... but, what about Katherine? I can't just leave her... She'll get suspicious of me for leaving her too much...no!... I won't go ... Get someone else to finish the job And I don't care if you die or not, just finish it and that's an order!" She hung up the phone and placed it on the large coffee table. _

_ "Okay, so do you have everything we need?" _

_ " yes mam." They all answered. One of the 5 strangers sitting down suddenly spoke up._

_ "Excuse me mam, I know this has nothing to do with business but, when will you tell your daughter; Katherine, the truth. I know that she's only twelve but, wont she need to know about your real job And your secret?"_

_ 'What! Whe've always told each other everything but, she kept something from me'. I was almost gonna run away To my room but, instead I wanted to here what my mothers reply Is._

_ " we'll she is just 12 years old but, I was thinking of telling her when she turns 13 years old. Like come on, she's just 12 Years old. She'll freak out and maybe worse. She could tell the police. Then everybody will know About us. Even the government. Then they'll send c.i.a, f.b.i, m16 and other agents after us and you see, that is not good for businesses if we want to take over the United States And destroy the government"_

_ WHAT THE HELL!_

_ ...To be continued..._

* * *

i hope you liked that so far. I tried my hardest. see you next time :)


	2. The big secret

**hey there. This is my second chapter. I hope you enjoy and sorry about my spelling. Not very good. disclaimer: ally carter owns the Gallagher series.**

* * *

**Chapter two: The little secret.**

** Katherine's ( cammie ) p.o.v.**

Is she crazy! Are they mad men or what?! I must be dreaming. Why would they want to take over the world? Man my life is boring but, this is getting interesting.

Then I started to think. Are they really the bad guys? Are they drug dealers? Or are they selling nuclear weapons?

Then something big popped inside my head And it's only on word. Terrorist. Oh, my, god! Maybe they are terrorist.

They continued to talk but, I tuned them out. I was gonna get up to go to my room and I totally forgotten to say that there is a glass table to put plants on my right side. So when I got up I accidentally mocked down a plant that was on the table. I jumped in surprised and I looked in front of me to see 6 pair of eyes looking at me But, the eyes that got me to freeze was my mothers beautiful blue eyes. It was like I was hypnotized by the beautiful color of her eyes but, then fear came to me.

" oopsie daisy." I said.

I got up and I started to run up stairs and to my room. While I was running, my mother was running after me calling my name.

" Katherine! Katherine wait! Katherine! Don't run, please I'll explain please just stop running," she told me to stop but, I didn't Stop. I just kept on going. I entered my room and I locked the door. I ran to my bed and I laid on top of the bed with my head facing the pillows. Was I crying? No. I was thinking. I was thinking that if my mom was a bad person and that she was a terrorist That was trying to take over the world, would I be happy or not? What shall I do?

Well I wouldn't really be happy because what if my mom gets caught and is put in custody By the C.I.A but, then again I would be happy becaUse its cool being the bad guy for once. If that's my moms secret that she is keeping, well I accept it but, I want to be part of it. I mean like I want to help her. I bet it would be fun.

I guess licking the door isn't enough to stop my mom cause she got in. she walks to my bed and sits down. She pats my head and then I relax. If I told you it is uncomfortable than I would be lying. I turn around and smile at her.

" hey mom.I'm home early cause there isn't school today. Sorry if I was eavesdropping."

" it's okay sweetie.i was gonna tell you my secret when you turned 13 but, since you heard me talking an out it, would you want to know the secret?"

" Um. Is it okay to know?"

" of corse since I'm your mom and your my daughter But, I'm not the only one that is keeping this secret. The people who work for me also know about the secret and they keep it."

"So are you trying to say that it's all classified?"

Yes but, to you no."

" cool but, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

" that's cause I wasn't sure if you could keep it. I thought that if I told you, you would tell "

" mom it's alright. I would never Tell anybody never. Even if it means something good or bad. We are a family Together. Now what is this big secret all about?"

" this secret is a secret of life or death. I don't know how to say this but, I'm just gonna spit it out." ' yes! She's finally gonna tell me. Ii hope I'm right.'

" you see, I'm not who you think I am. Sure I'm a rich person with a wonderful daughter and some one who own as the best hotels and restruants in the whole world but, those jobs aren't my real job. Okay. Imtheleaderofaterroristgroup!"

" What! "

... To be continued ...

* * *

Please review. I want to see what you think. I'm trying my best here. Just pleased please review. :)


	3. What!

**_Okay Hey people. I'm kinda upset clause I am not getting any reviews and I really want to k ow how you are likening it But, anyways here's my new chapter. Disclaimer: ally carter owns all._**

* * *

** Chapter Three: What?! **

Katherine ( cammie ) p.o.v.

_ " what?!" _

_ " I know, I know And I'm sorry."_

_ " no. I mean what? And say it slow this time. "_

_ " oh sorry. I'm the leader of a terrorist group."_

_ " WHAT! "_

_ " oh come on. I said it slow this time. " _

_ " w-w-what! I knew it! I knew it! So I wasn't just imagining it."_

_ " I-I-I don't understand? You knew all along? "_

_ " no silly. I heard you talking on the phone and with your business partners. So what's this ' going somewhere ' all about? Hmm."_

_ " oh dear. Do you really want to know. "_

_ " we'll I suppose my answer would be a 'yes'._

_ " okay. You see one of my workers has a problem and needs help. So they wanted me over their." _

_ " okay. So why aren't you going? "_

_ " cause i have you and I want to stay and have fun with you. Are you Hungry sweetheart cause I know I am."_

_ " okay are your business partners still there Mom? "_

_ " yeah but, I'll send them away."_

_ " no! it's okay mom, why don't you invite them over for dinner. Come on, it will be fun Mom."_

_ " we'll I don't know... Hmm...Oh what the hell, let's have dinner and invite them over."_

_ " yay! And while where at dinner.. Umm.. you you explain about your job. Like how does it work? How many people work for you and what can I do to help? "_

_ " uhh, sure I'll answer all of your questions. So get ready. I'll meet you at dinner okay."_

_" Yeah yeah. I got it."_

_She exits the room and I lock the door. I walk into my walk in closet And let's just say its a very big room. I mean like tsi size as my bedroom. My closet has everything. From shirts, dresses, pants, skirts, tank tops, shoes, boots, and undergarments._

_i also have a mirror to look at myself. I have makeup in here also with a desk to put my makeup on top. I also had a small mirror to look at myself put on my makeup correctly._

_i waled to the shirts area and I picked out a baby blue dress shirt. I then grabed a dark bluet skinny jeans and blue slippers. I exit my walk in closet and I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. _

_I turn on the water and I strip of my clothes. I enter the shower and I instantly relaxed to the warm water. I let the information that my mom told me settle into me and I thought of positive Things. For example,bunnie, unicorns, rainbows, horses, chocolate, candy apples, ice . Delicious. I want some ice cream and chocolate with some cake. Yumm. Oh god. I'm gonna get fat._

_I turn off the water And ran my clothes and I put them on but, first my undegsrments. I put on a White draw and matching underwear. I then put on my clothes. I grabbed my blow dryer and I dried my hair with it. I then put my hair into a messy bun and I entered my bedroom. I walked up to a dresser that was near my bed and I grabed my jewelry box. I opened it and I grabbed a necklace that has a blue rain drop and blue earrings. I put them on and then I walked into my walk in closet and grabed some Makeup. I don't like wearing makeup but, my mom would kill me if i don't. she always wants me too look presentable for visitors. So I put on a some eye liner and mascara with some blush for my cheeks. I also pu on some lip gloss and I'm ready too go._

_ I exit my room and I walk to the dining room just in time. I sit down next to my mother and I greet her. I look around and I observe Carefully. There are 20 people in the room sitting down eating professionally. 9 are females while 11 are males. I look at them and I smile but do they smile back? No, but some do. They smile but, their moot real smiles. I frown at that._

_ " hello. It's a pleasure to be seeing people who work for my mom."_

_ " we'll hello to you to ms. Collin." Wait! I know that voice From any where. Marry._

_ " hey marry. It's been a while. How's work nine going."_

_ " oh fine. It's a piece of cake."_

_ " of corse since you've been working for my mom, for how long again? Oh yeah. since you where 15."_

_ " how did you know that?"_

_ " hmm. Lets see. I know you work for my mom Burt today I learned what kind of job. you. Are. A . Spy/assassin. correct? Correct. And you look like a natural on your job. A ways I once over heard you talking to a friend of yours from high school I guess and I heard that person say that she hasn't seen you since freshmen year." _

_ " oh, your such a smarty pants." _

_ " thanks By the way. Mom. Can you tell me more about this crazy job of yours?" _

_ " sure sweetie. The organizations name is The Cycle Of The Collins or I.C.T.C for short. We are an enemy to everyone And even my sister . She and her husband ran a terrorist organization called The Circle Of Cavan of C.O.C for short But, poor Mr Goode didn't have luck cause he was Murdered during a mihad on. They both loved each other and they had a son named Zachary James Goode. They loved him but once once was gone for ever, Katherine went from Happiness to emotionless. me and her have been enemy's since children and she believes that I'm dead But, I'm just watching her from the shadows. She doesn't know I exist and I will kill her just like ii killed her husband. we will take over the government and rule the world with help from other people. we have spy's that spy on the C.I.A, F.B.I., M16 and another spy agencies. We will never go down with out a fight. We recruit members and make them stronger and smarter. No one knows that we exist and we will stay that way. If you try to leave, we will kill you or make you suffer. We are a powerful organization that always get what it wants. We all have different jobs and a cover job. We all have identities to identify one another. We are like a strong family that will never die. we also recruit kids from the Gallagher and blackthorn academies But, in secrecy. We even teach our own children and since I'm telling you this, I guess you have no choice but, to join us."_

_ " awesome! this is so cool and hell yeah. I sure do wanna join you gussy."_

_ " great cause you start training tomorrow at 5:00 so hurry up and get some sleep. I'll tell you more about the organization tomorrow and I hope you have some great sleep. You'll need it."_

_ " alright but one question. Who is training me?"_

_ " that's easy. We all Marisa."_

_ " cool. Lets have some fun tomorrow marry."_

_ " oh Sure. It will be really fun." Uh oh. She has an evil gleam on her eyes. I have a feeling tomorrow will be lots of fur. Not. Oh we'll I got to get some sleep._

_" Yeah. I gotta go. I'm so tired that I fell like I'm about to pass out. Bye."_

_ "Bye."__I get up and I exit the room. I walk to my room and I really feel like I'm about to Go to unconsciousness. I walk up t my bed and I lay down And I'm knocked out to unconsciousness._

_ ( Flash Back Over.)_

_ So here I am the chameleon. 13 years old and working for my mother. Me and my mom travel a lot to accomplish work as in missions. _

_ I'm a fully trained spy and assassin and I'm the #1 best spy/assassin Ever. My mom is the second and the others and I really mean other spy's and assassins are below us. Zachary James Goode is the third best spy/assassin and his mom is the forth best spy/assassin. To bad their all going to be eliminated. _

_ I have dishwater blond hair and sapphire blue eyes but, when I go out on missions, I have to change my appearance and name._

_ I have no friends cause I travel a lot and also because i can't be friends with civilians. I can't even show my motions of happiness or sadness cause I don't have emotions. _

_ It's my first day of 7th grad and yes. I'm a year older from my classmates because I skipped a grade. I as either training or on a mission. I don't remember._

_ Ugh. I have to get ready ready for school or I'm gonna be late._

_ knock now who could that be?_

_ ... To Be Continued ..._

* * *

**. Come on guys. Your making me sad. I feel horrible. I'm trying my best and I want to see how you like it but I'm not getting any reviews. What's going on. I'm upset That I need some chocolates. I wanna cry and which movies. Lets make a deal. You review my story and I'll update while I will storekeeper your story. Deal, deal. And Please Please Please review. I wanna know your compliments and criticism. I don't care if their good reviews or bad reviews. I jut wanna know how you like it! Just pleases and I gotta go but just please review.**

** Thanks. I appreciate it. ; )**


	4. Getting ready

** I haven't been e writing. it's been a long time. I've been busy with school and home work But I managed to write you another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: Ally carter owns all.**

* * *

** Chapter four**

** Getting Ready **

_Katherine's ( cammie ) pov._

_ ( Knock knock )_

_ " who is it?"_

_ " it's me. Marry. Your mom told me to tell you to hurry up. Your breakfast is gonna get cold and your gonna Be late for school."_

_ " oh okay. Well tell her that I'll be down stairs in a minute. You can leave now. " _

_ " okay bye maddy."_

_ " maddy? Where did she get that. That's not even my name. Hmm we'll i'll find out later. But right new I got to get ready."_

_ I grab my clothes and I enter the bathroom That is connected to my room. Okay, let me explain about my room. My room is the biggest room ever! my bed is a king size bed and it is on the right side of the room. The bed has dark colors for the pillows and the covers. Their either purple, blue,hot pink,dark green,red,red orange,or black. Their is a balcony on the back of the room and you could see the garden and the beautiful red roses. The balcony has a glass door to open and it has dark purple curtains to block the sun. The restroom is on the left side of the room. On the right side of my bed is a desk To do paper work or homework. Then there is my walk in closet. It's on the left side of my bed. _

_ I enter the bathroom and again. My bathroom is also huge. I mean there is a huge bathtub that is the size of a swimming pool And a shower. There is a sink and a large mirror To look at myself And of corse a toilet._

_ I take a quick shower and then I exit. I put on my purple tank top and dark blue jeans. I put on some black socks and my black converse. I look at myself in the mirror and I think. What do I need? Jewelry, makeup, and a new identity. I grab a black necklace that is a shape of a horse and A pair of purple earrings. I also grab another necklace that has a Dog tag and it identify's me as a I.C.T.C. Member Which means The Invisible Cycle of The Collins. I tie my hair in a pony tail and I grab my makeup bag. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss and some light pink blush. I don't like wearing to much makeup. _

_ I grab my bag for school and I shove it on my right shoulder. I put in my material for school and I exit mY room._

_Wait,wait, wait! I forgot something. My black leather Jacket And my weapons._

_ What?! Hey, you never know when your gonna be attacked._

_ I entered my room and I grab my leather jacket and I put it on. I then grab two knives and I put them inside my shoes. I then grab a hair pin but is really a knife And I put it on my hair. I grab a hand gun and I take it apart and I put it in my bag. I also put two more knives disguised as eyeliner and lipgloss and put it in my bag. I also got some napotine patches and I put them in my bra and in my pants pocket._

_Nice right? Oh god. Class starts at 7:30 and it's 7:10 Right now. I look at my room and everything looks alright. I check under my pillows to see my gun still there. Hey!like I said. You never know when your gonna get attacked. I then exit my room and go down stairs. I know every part of this mansion. I even know where the secret passage ways are at. I enter the dinning room and greet my mom._

_ " hey mom." _

_ " hey kiddo. Now eat something and your driver Henry will take you to school. Do you have everything you need?" _

_ " Mhm." I grab a bagel with Philadelphia cream cheese and a glass of orange juice. I checked the time and it read 7:15. Damn it. Why do I live faraway from schooL? Ooh yeah. Cause I'm a villian. I get up and I kiss my mom on the cheek._

_ " sorry mom but, I gotta go. Gonna be late for school." _

_ " oh. Okay. Bye sweetheart." _

_ " yeah bye love yah." _

_ " I love yah to. Oh and call me if anything goes wrong."_

_ " okay bye." _

_i exit the dinning room and I walk out of the house. i see a black car waiting for me. I open the door to the black car and I sit down on the seat. I close the door and I look at the front of the car to see my driver Henry._

_ " good morning Henry."_

_ " good morning to you to ."_

_ " oh please. Call me Katherine."_

_ " yes -. Oh I mean Katherine."_

_ " mhm. Now let's go." _

_ " alright."_

_" so Henry. How old are you?" To tell you the truth. I don't know his age because this is the first time I met him._

_" Oh, I'm 32 yeas old."_

_" We'll your still young. Do you have a family?"_

_" Oh yes. I have a wife and two children."_

_" Do you see them all the time?"_

_" I'm afraid I can't. I'm in dept to your mother and if I don't pay then my family will..."_

_ I didn't care to listen. I already knew what he meant. His family would be killed if he doesn't pay for his debt. I can't do anything about it. All I can say is " oh"_

_after that I stopped talking, thinking maybe he doesn't want to think about it._

* * *

** Well, wala. I finished and I would like to thank guest and Paris polakadots and laughter. I have been busy with school. You know, I've been trying to get good grades at school. so I haven't had the time to write but, I hope you liked it and again. Please, please review!**

** Thank you!**


	5. First day at normal school

**Hey there my readers. sorry if my grammar wasn't good last time but, i tried to make it better. Well where is another story for you all. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: ally carter owns all.**

* * *

**chapter five**

** First day at normal school**

** Katherine's pov. ( cammie )**

_ the drive was a peaceful drive with an awkward atmosphere.i took out my cover and I saw:_

_ Name: Madison George Anderson._

_ Nickname: maddy._

_ Personality: cool, feisty, nice, flirt._

_ Likes: party, dancing, singing, candy, boys, music, and shopping._

_ Hates: sluts, homework, lousy people._

_ Great. Sarcasm there. I hate my cover! No wonder marry said maddy. That's my nickname._

_ The car stops and I look out the window on my right. I see a two floor building. It's my new school And I'm almost late._

_ " we're arrived Katherine."_

_ " yelp. Another boring school year."_

_ " hahahaha. It's not that bad."_

_ " yeah right. I rather go to the field. I'm way to smart for school."_

_ " we'll you'll get used to it."_

_ " yeah. Bye Henry."_

_ " bye."_

_ I exit the car to see other teenagers walk into the building that I may never call MY SCHOOL. _

_I walk up the stairs and see girls running out of the school with a banner and paper ad pens. I look at them running and then I noticed the cameras and news reporters and a black limousine. Baka: meaning idiot In Japanese. _

_How could I have not noticed?! _

_The person in the Black limousine never came out. Ha, Sucker! Famous people must have it tuff? _

_I walk to the building that will soon gobble me up. I enter and I soon notice that without looking that people were looking at me. WHAT! Just cause I'm the new girl doesn't mean they can just look at me.i start to get nervous under their stares because you know. I'm THE CHAMELEON. I'm the person that never gets noticed. this school must be small._

_I walk down the hallways that are filled with teens stairing at me. The boys drool and the girls send jealous glares. WHAT! I haven't even done anything yet And the boys drool is starting to make me would they drool At an average looking girl. I'm not even pretty compared to my mom Who is much prettier than I am. I get to my destination. THE MAIN OFFICE. I enter the office and I walk up to the receptionist Sitting in her desk. The lady looks up from her computer._

_" um can I help you?" well duh._

_" YeI. I'm here to get my schedule."_

_" oh, what's your name sweet heart?" _

_" it's maddison George Anderson."_

_" Oh okay. Here you go sweety. Have a novice day." _

_" okay. thank you." the lady smilas like she won 1 billion dollars._

_I walk out the office and I look at the peace off paper that is sticked with , my schedule. The paper say what my looker combination is. thanked turn over the paper to see the back of it. it read:_

_ HI. I'M DAWN. I WORK FOR YOUR MOTHER AND MY COVER JOB IS A SCHOOLS RECEPTIONIST. IM NOT THE ONLY ONE HERE. THE PRINCIPAL, THE VINCE PRINCIPAL AND THE SECRATARY ARE ALSO ONE OF US WHO WORK FOR YOUR MOM. OTHER TEACHERS WORK FOR YOUR MOM TOO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY SCHOOL. :) _

_ Heh. A coworker who works at this school. I open my locker and I grab my books. I check my schedule to see what cNextel I hav._

_ HOMEROOM: C20_

_FIRST PERIOD: ART G36_

_SECOND PERIOD: HISTORY B1_

_BREAK_

_THIRS PERIOD: SCIENCE A53_

_FORTH PERIOD: MATH C18_

_LUNCH_

_FITH PERIOD: P&E GYM_

_SIX PERIOD: ENGLISH_

_ well, HOMEROOM here we go._

* * *

** Hi my readers. Well this is my fifth story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please please please review and I appreciate those who did review. It encouraged me to keep on writeing. yay! **

** Review. Thank you. ^_^**


	6. HOMEROOM

**Hi. So I've been reading the fith book of the Gallagher girls series and I just can't wait until the last. To bad it will be the last book. Well here is my next chapter. Enjoy. **

** Declaimed: ally carter owns all.**

* * *

_recap: Well HOMEROOM here we come._

**CHAPTER SIX **

** HOMEROOM.**

** KATHERINE'S P.O.V.( CAMMIE'S )**

_' Wait! Are you crazy?'_

_' no! Are you Crazy?"_

_' you don't even know where the class is at!"_

_' sure I do. It's at C20.'_

_' But you don't know where C20 is at, and to make it worse the bell already rung!"_

_' darn it.'_

_ Okay, first of all I was talking to myself and second I don't know where my classroom is at! Uhh! I swear I'm gonna blow this school up if I don't find my classroom.(BUMP) whoops._

_ " oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." _

_ " no, it's fine. I didn't see... Hey your the new girl Aren't you?!"_

_ " oh yeah."_

_ " hey. My name is mike. Mike Stevenson. It's a pleasure to meet you-" I cut him off._

_ " Madison but, call me maddy."_

_ " oh okay maddy. you got a nice name. " (SMILE) Oh My God! He just smiled But, in a cute way. No focus kat focus._

_ " thanks. Uh, could you help me find C20?"_

_ " well of corse since we have the same homeroom."_

_ " really, cool. Now I have some one to show me around."_

_ " oh so now I'm your guide?"_

_ " yup."_

_ " hahahaha. I don't think you would want to hangout with me."_

_ " aww. Why not. I bet it's gonna be fun."_

_ " because you won't even like my friends. There wild."_

_ " oh, scary. Mike I'm so scared. Yeah right. I'm not afraid of boys. Come on, there your friends. I wanna meet them and have fun."_

_ " fine. You win."_

_ " yay!"_

_ " but I warned you. My friends aren't just friends. There wild friends."_

_ " I know I know. there wild friends. yadayadayada. Who cares. I'm wild to."_

_ " alright. Come on, where late for Homeroom."_

_ I swear to god that I've seen this person before. Just where have I seen him? Was it in one of my jobs? Was it on t.V. or maybe I'm just paranoid? Hmm, who cares._

_ I make unnoticeable glances at mike and for the first time I noticed his dark black hair and icy blue eyes. His skin looked smooth and touchable. He had a black polo shirt and black jeans. It made him look sexy. from the corner of my eyes I could see mike take glances at me. I guess he's checking me out but, it's making me uncomfortable. HELLO, CHAMELEON HERE. _

_We walk in to the classroom and the teacher looks up from his book._

_ " Now why are you two late for Homeroom?"_

_ " Um, uh..." I stutter. Dammit. A spy/assassin never stutter._

_ " I was showing her the way to home room. She got lost so I helped her." Mike said. Thank god. I thought I was going to pass out._

_ I take in the teachers appearance and I notice that he has a ring with 4 letters. I.C.T.C. THE INVISIBLE CYCLE OF THE COLLINS. Hmm. So he works for my mom._

_ I then show my dog tag necklace to him that has I.C.T.C. Without anyone noticing but, only him. He sees it and nodds. I guess he took the message. _

_ " oh okay. Go ahead and take a seat."_

_ " okay." I walk to the back of the classroom and sit next to a window on my left. I look out the window and I notice the news reporters still there. Why are they still Here? Huh, something must have happened Here. I look away from the window and I look around the classroom. Everyone is either finishing their homework, reading, or talking. I then notice that mike is in front of me And there's a girl named Samantha on my right side. mike is to busy talking to his two friends and I think texting in class also. Well he sure looks like the popular type of person And such a bad boy. He's so dreamy. No! Snap out of it. Your not supposed to fall in love. It's impossible to like somebody. They'll just become your weakness. The girl name Samantha is sitting reading a book with glasses on. she has brown hair with blue eyes.. She is wearing a blue skirt and a red shirt. She is reading a book called twilight._

_ " hey, your Samantha right?"_

_ " hm, oh yeah. I'm Samantha and you must be the new girl."_

_ " yeah. How did everyone know that I was Coming today?"_

_ " Oh, everyone is talking about you and also about another cool guy."_

_ " oh really. And what do they say about me?"_

_ " oh that your a Rich snobby girl with a pretty face and a nice form. A smart girl who likes to take guys away from anybody."_

_ " now that is not nice. I may be rich and perfect but, that doesn't mean that I take boys from other girls. I'm no slut Or conceited person. Who would say that about me?"_

_ " oh that would be princess Annabelle. She is not a real princess but she likes to be called princess and her dad is the principle of the school. Haa. What a handsome principle."_

_ I agree with you on that. loren is a real hunk of a guy. He is actually a young guy. He looks like he is in his mid30's but, he's actually 20 years old. I know right. He is using a disguise to make him look like someone in his mid30's. but since when has he had a daughter who is 13 years old?! I must talk with him about this._

_ " oh really. So you say her father is the principle. So what is the girls name actually?" I needed to know this fake princess name._

_ " oh her name is Annabelle Loren. She is rich and has the cutest boys wrapped around her finger. Haaa. How much I wish to be her." Oh so her name is Annabelle Loren. So she has no middle name. I giggle at Samantha's wish. she is so cute._

* * *

**. Well finished. Pease people. I need reviews. I would like to thank Paris polkadots and laughter For reviewing and encouraging me to keep on publishing.**

** Okay i want 5 reviews and then I would publish a next chapter. So please review. I want to get better at my first fanfiction. **

**Heres a little of the next chapters events.**

_. Everyone leaves the classroom and I look at Mr. Provence._

_ " Well, Well, well. If it isn't mr. I ask you a question?"_

_ " sure, is it about school or business?_

_ " both."_

_ " ok."_

_ " are the doors locked and sound proof?"_

_ " what? You think I'm stupid when it comes to business."_

_ " nope. Just making sure. Ok, does mr. Loren have a daughter?"_

_ "_ yes."

**so please please review. If you do then I'll have the next chapter up. So remember 5 reviews or more and I'll make sure to publish the next chapter. Just 5 reviews or more ok.**

** Thank you.**


	7. First period

**So I got some help and decided that cammie is 15 yrs old and she goes to high school. So I'm disappointed that I didn't get much reviews but I'll just keep on Going. So this is my next story. Enjoy. Toodles. ;)**

* * *

** Chapter seven**

** First period**

** katherines pov.( cammie)**

The bell rings and we are dismissed from Homeroom.

I walk up to mr. provence and I make Sure everyone is gone.

well there is only three people and mike is one of them. They all leave and mike stops at the door and looks at me.

" I'll wait for you out side."

" no. Go ahead with out me. It might take a while and I don't want you to be late. So go."

" alright. See ya later. Bye."

" bye."

The door closes behind him and look back at mr. Provence.

" we'll, we'll, well. If it Isn't mr. provence or should I say Alex Daniel. Can I ask you a question?"

" sure, is it about school or business?"

" Both."

" Oh okay."

" are the doors locked and the room sound proof?"

" of corse. Do you think I'm stupid."

" whatever. Answer the question truthfully. Does mr. loren or aka Sam Daniel, your brother, really have a daughter?"

" yes."

" why haven't he told me?"

" We'll he really isn't her real dad, but her stepdad."

Ahh! What?! So she isn't just his daughter but, stepdaughter. So Annabelle's mom was married and got divorced. Then she met and married him. I have got to really meet .

" oh so stepdaughter."

" yeah and his wife's name is Marcela loren. She is a C.I.A. agent."

" what?! A C.I.A. agent. He is married to a C.I.A. agent. That is unaccepted. He is gonna get us caught . We never marry our enemies."

" we'll Marcela doesn't know that he is in a terrorist group neither does she suspect him. She thinks that she is married to a civilian and she got divorced with John Luke. Another C.I.A. Agent And they both have been training Annabelle."

" so Annabelle's a spy in training? Hmm, interesting."

" yes but when they got divorced they stopped training her and Annabelle's mom just wants her to be normal so they stopped and over time Annabelle stopped remembering that she is a spy in training But, I believe that loren married Marcela to get close to the C.I.A."

" that's a possibility but, we have to make sure. Hm. I think I'll visit him after school."

" oh, okay. I'll be here if you need me."

" Ok. I think you got a class to teach. Bye."

" bye."

I exit the classroom and I see students waiting outside of the classroom.

they look at me curiously wondering why I just came out of classroom At this time.

I just ignore them and walk away.

* * *

Okay. I'm super lost again. I should've told mike to wait for me instead. I'm so stupid.

Uh! Even though this school is small, I still can't find the classroom G36: art.

Seriously, the best spy/assassin doesn't know where this classroom is at. I must be getting old.

Ugh!, to make things even worse the halls are empty. The bell must have rung while I was in the classroom.

Ugh! I'm just gonna keep on walking.

(walk, walk , walk, walk...stop)

there's a left and a right up ahead and I hear footsteps from the left.

I go to the corner and hide in the shadows.

The footsteps got closer and the closer they got, the better I new it was a male.

The person passed me and I quickly flipped him over and I pinned him down. I look at his face and saw that he had icy blue eyes and sandy blond hair And smooth skin and best of all he had a scared expression on his face.

Priceless.

I couldn't help it but laugh.

" hahahaha. That is priceless. Hahahaha-"

" You think that's funny?! Get off of me!"

Looks like someone is mad.

" yeah it's so funny that you looked so scared. Gosh, you don't have to be so mean. Hear. Give me your hand and I'll help you up."

" no, I don't need help from a stranger."

He gets up and leaves Walking to his destination.

What?! What did I do? Anyways I need help!

" hey, hey. Wait, stop!"

He stops. Thank god.

" what?! Are you gonna apologize?"

" what? Apologize.. Yeah right. I was wondering if you could help me find G36: art?"

" no."

" what? Please."

" no."

" why?"

" apologize First."

" what? No! "

" fine then. Bye."

" okay, okay. I'm sorry?"

" sorry what?"

" I'm sorry I attacked you."

" and?"

" I'm sorry I attacked you and I laughed at you. There?!"

" yes. Come on and I'll show you the way. I was gonna go there anyways."

" oh okay. Then lead the way."

This guy has a bad attitude but then it changes. he doesn't look bad either. He looks like a model or a superstar. heh.

" here is G36: art. Come on."

( knock knock... Door opening )

" ahh! Oh my god! It's the famous actor Jash Abrams, the amazing superstar! Ahh!"

" gosh would you please shut up." Josh the boy says in a low whisper.

So this guys name is josh Abrams And he's a superstar. Hmm. Interesting. Once the girl said his name, all of the girls in the classroom come running out of the class to get Josh's autograph. Uh, there screaming is annoying and I feel Like I'm jealous. Wait, why am I jealous. I don't even like him. He is mean and I don't even know him. Disgusting.

" ahh!" one of those girls pushed me and Now I am on the floor.

I look up From the floor to see looking at me. She gives me her hand and I take it.

She helps me get up and I look into her chocolate brown eyes. She has light brown hair and pale smooth skin.

She gives me a warm smile and I Smile back?.

I then see that she has a ring. She must be married.

" hi. I'm miss Cortes, your art teacher. I was starting to get worried when you didn't show up. Come on in to the class and I'll show you your desk."

" ok"

" excuse me for a sec but I need to take care of these lousy girls. girls! Lets go back to class or I'll make sure you all Get detention!"

everyone then enters the class but something or someone catches my attention. It's a girl but not like all the other girls. She wasn't in the group with the others, instead she was in the class looking jealous. At who? I don't know. I walk up to her and she looks up at me.

" hey. IRS this seat taken?"

" nope. my best friend used to sit there. Not any more. You can sit on it if you Want.I don't care."

" thanks. Hi I'm Madison but call me maddy."

" hi maddy. I'm Annabelle but, you can call me Anna Or princess Anna."

" oh so your Anna, princess Annabelle. Wow. Almost everyone talks about you. It's good to meet you Anna."

" we'll thank you. Hey you wanna hang out for break?"

" sure."

" hey! Anna and Madison. Keep it quiet over there?"

" yes miss"

We stop talking and I look at the board on what miss Cortes is doing. I don't really pay attention and I wonder off.

So Anna is 's daughter.. Hmm. She is a nice person. I thought she would be all bitchy and conceited But, this changes every thing.

( thump)

ouch! I look at Anna and then at the paper ball. I open it and read it.

' Hey so I was thinking. You should meet my friends and then maybe we can go to a party or maybe to the carnival. I heard the carnival is in town.'

_ I write back to Anna._

_' sure. It sound like fun.'_

_ ' yay. What class do you have next.'_

_ ' uh. I think it's history...Yeah it's history.'_

_ ' me to. Who's your history teacher.'_

_ ' mr Toledo. You.'_

_ ' also. Cool we have the same class.'_

_ ' yeah. So what's the new gossip in this town.'_

_ ' oh. It's mostly about josh Abrams coming to this school. Boring."_

_' You don't sound very happy about that.'_

_ ' oh I nam happy about it what makes you think I'm not.'_

_ ' well your gloomy have shows it.'_

_ ' oh fine. I'm jealous s cause he gets all the attention and I don't. Like come on, I'm the queen bee of this school. Shouldn't I at least get some of the attention. It's not Fair. Ever since our childhood.'_

_ ' wow wow wow. your childhood friends. Seriously. Wow you got it bad.'_

_' Yeah I know. ever since we were little, I hated him. At first I thought he was good looking but then he got me to hate him because he gets all the attention. I know I'm being silly But I just hate him.'_

_ ' wow. I hate him to. He's mean and annoying.'_

_ ' you know. He's not really mean. He's just famous and he maybe thought you were one of those fans of his.'_

_ ' true but why would a fan flip him and pin him down. I'm sure I think he knows I'm no fan oh his.'_

_ ' wait. You flipped him and pinned him to the Flor. Oh, man I wanted to see that.'_

_ ' __yeah. It was funny because of his expression.'_

_ the bell then rings and we gather our stuff and leave To second period._

* * *

**finally I'm finished with this one. such school is so frustrating but, i managed to write a chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

** ok this time lets retry, 5 reviews or More ok. Please.**

** Just 5 reviews or more. Pretty please. I need encouragement Ppl. **

** thanks (^_^)**


	8. Break

** to answer your question, yes, I will finish this story.**

** so cammie is in high school and she is 15. Ok.**

** And to remind you, I don't own Gallagher, ally carter does.**

* * *

** CHAPTER EIGHT**

** Katherine's p.o.v.( Cammie) **

_Cammie came out of her Algebra2 class and was walking the halls of central high with Anna. They were on there way to lunch to meet up with Annas friends._

_ To tell you the truth, Cammie was kind of nervous because she has never had the time to make friends, so when they entered the lunch room, Cammie saw different kids sitting in different kinds of tables._

_ There was the goth table, the cheerleading table, the nerds table, the jocks table, the preps table and last the popular table._

_ We walked up to the popular table and Anna sat down._

_ I sat next to her and a boy looked up from his phone. he was texting someone named Caroline. Probably his girlfriend. He looks at me with an ' I don't know you so get lost' look. I just ignore him and look at Anna. _

_ " so are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I ask Anna. Anna looks at me then smiles._

_ " alright. People, people. Settle down." She tells her friends. Her friends were on an Argument Who's much prettier in the whole school._

_ They settled down and looked at her with a 'what' _

_ " guys, this here is the new student Madison. She is the new member to our group." once she says that everyone in the table cheers and and welcomes me in with ' hi' and ' hey' _

_ At first I was shocked. I mean I never agreed to be a member of there group but, they never seem to care._

_" so Madison. what street do you live on?" Carla, a girl sitting next to me says. She has dark hair and and Grey eyes. I look at her and I look into her eyes. I wasn't sure if I could trust her if I told her were I lived but, since they don't know me, of well, might as will have some friends too talk to for once._

_ " I live on 82nd, Maple street. Why do you ask."_

_ " oh, you know, to have to go over and have Some fun and party. That reminds me, are you going to come with us to a party or the carnival?"_

_ " sure. I would love to come."_

_ " but, we have not chosen on we're to go. Hey guys, were are we going to go tonight. To the party or the carnival."_

_ " we're going to the party." Anna answers " but, josh doesn't want to go. He says its to crowded in parties and would rather stay. Forget him and let's party!" Anna yells and everyone on the table Shouts. _

_ I then notice the josh she's talking about. Josh Abrams was sitting across me. I should have known. he is the one who looked at me with an ' I don't know you so get lost"' look. Ugh. I should have known he would be here._

_ I look at josh and I see him looking at me. He sees me look at me and looks away but, I could totally see him blush. _

_ Anna gives me a shove and I look at her. She winks at me and then looks at josh and back to me. She whispers on my ears._

_ " Ooh. I see someone have a crush on you and I can totally tell he wants to ask you out."_

_ I blush with the ' ask you out ' because I have never went out with anyone before._

_ I look at josh and I see him stare at me again. Ahh! Stop looking at me!_

_ I look away from him and I look around the lunch room. I spot mike sitting in the jocks table and Samantha sitting in the nerds table. They are both looking at me and I suddenly have this feeling of going over there twitch them and talk. I am suffering over here._

_ Ugh, god please Save me._

_ " so Madison, you like skateboarding?" Harol, a boy next to Carla asks._

_" Uhh, yeah. I used to skateboard."_

_ " how about now?"_

_ " I don't know. A little." I used to skateboard sometimes but on my free time._

_ " hey, so do you want to skate with us sometime?" it sounded fun._

_ " sure."_

_ " so maddy, are you going to go with is to the party or are you going to stay?" Carla asks._

_ " I already told you. I'm going to the party. Why do you ask?"_

_ " oh so we a an come over and have some makeovers." Oh great, makeovers are totally not my thing but gotta stick to the file._

_ " alright, so who's house are we going to go to?" o ask them all and they look at each another then Back to me._

_ uh-oh. Don't tell me they would actually..._

_ " guys, no, no, no. Not my house. Please."_

_ " and why not. Oh my gosh, are you like hiding something or what. Come on it e would be fun."_

_ Oh if only you new the truth._

_ " fine. At what time?"_

_ " at 4;30 if that's ok."_

_ " I yeah. So I'll see you."_

_ " yeah"_

_ the bell rings and we exit the Lunch room. _

_ I Was on my way to P&E when Samantha came running and bumped into me._

_ " ouch, oh, I'm sorry."_

_ " no, I'm sorry. Here let me help you get up."_

_ " thanks Maddy."_

_ " no problem. So what's up?"_

_ " uh, the sky."_

_ " haha. Very funny. So why are you running."_

_ " oh Samantha, there you are." Mike enters the scene._

_ " that thing over there is why I'm running."_

_ " hey, I'm not a thing. I'm a person."_

_ " yeah, like if I care."_

_ " ok ok. Mike, what did you do?"_

_ " nothing."_

_ " lier. He was asking me questions about yo-" mike comes running to her and stopped her fom telling me._

_ " asking gquestion about who?"_

_ " about y-" she gets cut of by mike putting his hand I over Her mouth._

_ " ouch" mike yells. __" don't bite me."_

_ " Well don't put your hand over my mouth."_

_ Oh dear, looks like they are getting in an arguement. They are just like brother and sister_

_ " uh, guys I'm just goning to go. I have P&E next and I front want to be late."_

_ I walk away and I enter the the girls changeingroom. I walkup to the P&E teacher and she gives me my locker combination. _

_ I open my locker and I change into my P&E uniform. I exit the changingroom and I see Anna sitting on the bleachers talking with Josh. _

_ I walk up to them and sit down next to Anna._

_ " so what are yotail king about Anna?" Anna looks at josh and josh shakes his head._

_ " oh nothing important."_

_ " oh so there a something. What is it?"_

_ " uh, I can't tell you."_

_ The P&E teacher comes out and calls for attendanceWilhelmina that was happening, I w looked at Anna and josh and they were talking but, in Whispers. To bad I'm a spy._

_ '"so you actually like her. I mean she is new today and you already like her. Since when have you started to like her. Huh."_

_'' yes, I like her. I liked her ever since I met her. Ever since I saw her. I mean she's like an angel and she's pretty also. I never felt like this before for any girl and feel like i should get to know her. I don't know but I want to ask her out but, I don't know how. I never asked anybody out before And I'm afraid that she might reject me. Ugh, how em I gonna service this school year with a crush on a girl that I just met?."_

_ " hehehe. You have it bad. Just ask her out. That way you could find out if she really likes you. Come on,who wouldn't charms your charm. She is special to you And you really like her. Tell you what, why don't you ask her to go with you to the... Hm, lets see. Ahh! That's it. The carnival. Why don't you ask her for a date to the carnival. I et it'goonsnnaing be fun."_

_ " great idea. Ill ask her after school. Thanks Anna."_

_ " no problem josh. Good luck"_

_ " yeah thanks."_

_ They stop talking and Somehow there conversation made me sad. who does josh like and who where talking about? Is it that girl he was texting at lunch, Caroline, or someone else. Ugh, this is so complicated But, what scares methe most is that I'm might have feelings for josh. Oh no! What em I gonna do!_

* * *

** ugh. I am so tired But, I managed to update. So this is another chapter and I'd just stay:**

** please, please, please, please, review. I need some reviews people. Thanks.**


	9. DATE?

**thanks to spirit for reviewing and to those who are following my story. Here is another chapter for you ppl.**

** DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS GALLAGHER CHARECTERS.**

* * *

** CHAPTER NINE**

** DATE?**

** Katherine's p.o.v. ( cammie )**

_Katherine was exiting her English class with a sad look. She hated her English teacher because she expected her to write an essay on child labor in one day. So not fair. _

_ She walked up to her locker and opened it up to place her material and grab her books. she closed the locker and was surprised to see Anna standing right there in font of her._

_ " so maddy, are you sure you want to go to the party?"_

_ " ugh I'm not sure. Hold up, let me think." While I was thinking, my thoughts suddenly wondered of to josh. If I go to the carnival, there is a 50% chance that I might meet josh and his date. So I should go to the party._

_ " I'll just go to the party Anna. Theres nothing that could change my mind. So I'll meet you at my house?"_

_ " all right then. I'll meet you there. Oh, and dress up sexy. You never know who you might meet. Bye" __ and with that she left But, I was confused. What does she mean by' you never know who you might meet'. Oh well, I can always find out some other time._

_ I walk down the hall to get to the principals office and talk with mr. Loren a.k.a. Sam Daniels._

_ I knock on the door and then enter. Inside the room I see sam making out with a lady I'll never want to know. Disgusting. And I thought he was married. I walk very carefully and sit down on the sofa on the right side of the room. I wait and wait but they never stop. God help me. I then get this idea in my head and I grab my phone. I started to record it to blackmail Sam. So much fun._

_ " ugh! __you are a very disgusting scene. Oh my, mr. Loren What would your wife and daughter say about you cheating on them. They'll be very disappointed."_

_ " who are you?" The lady talks._

_ I look at her in disgust and I look at Sam._

_ " really sam. Really. You could pick any girl in the world and you pick this slut. I'm very disappointed. I thought we taught you better Than this."_

_ " Katherine. What are you doing here?"_

_ " oh, finally you decide to talk to me. Well I came for a short visit But, seriously. What em I doing here? sam, i go to this school. Don't tell me you forgot. That is so mean of you. We've been childhood friends helping each other out. So mean And who is this slut. Hey, how much is he paying you? Huh, cause I can pay you more Then him."_

_ " kat, don't be mean To her."_

_ " and why shouldn't I. She's a slut, I hate sluts."_

_ " kat, she's not a slut. Violet, I'll meet you latter on. How about tomorow afternoon?"_

_ " ok, hunnybuns. Bye." She exits the room and I look at Sam._

_ " kat, one thing. Please don't laugh." I couldn't help it But, laugh._

_ " hahaha. Oh my, she called you hunnybuns. I never knew you were a soft type of person. Hahaha. Gosh, I like the nickname. I could always use it for blackmail."_

_ " kat, please don't."_

_ " and why shouldn't I."_

_ " because I will tell your mom that you are the one who stold her lipstick."_

_ " hey! At least I put it back."_

_ " yeah,yeah. But, you still Stold it."_

_ " fine. Anyways I came here about you being married and having a stepdaught that I am friends with At this school. So Sammy, why haven't you told me? Are you afraid of me?"__  
_

_ " no. I haven't told you because it's a mission that I was supposed to work on." He gets up from his seat and walks over to a trophy on the wall and moves it. on the wall is a button for, I don't know. He must have seen my curious look cause he explained._

_ " this button is for the walls to be sound proof. All right The mission that I went on was to marry Marcela and to know what she knows. We have a hint that she knows we exist but know one believed Her So she decided to start her own research."_

_ " oh, so how much does she know about Us?""_

_ " we'll not much but she's catching up and convincing her co-workers about our existance. We are afraid that she will find out about us all. So I'm doing my job to make sure she doesn't find more info about us. It's more like I'm misleading her. She thinks shes married to civilian who can take Care of her daughter. That's is all. So how's school bin?"_

_ " seriously. You just had to ask didn't you? Well good except for English. Hate the teacher. Oh and I'm going to a party with Anna, your stepdaughter. I gotta go or my mom gonna get Upset. __Bye "_

_ I exit the room and walk to the front of the school to the exit. I exit the building and I see the news reporters interviewing josh. Services him right._

_ I walk down the stairs smiling and he sees me. Josh smiles and waves. The newscams then move to me and I freeze. No, no, no, no. This is impossible, impossible with a capital I. Why josh why._

_ " hey maddy. Come over here. I want to talk to you!"_

_ oh no. Run! I then turn around and walk away. I pretend that I didn't hear him and ignore him._

_ A hand then grabs my shoulders and I turn around. Josh then grabs both my shoulders and looks at me._

_ " hey, why were you walking away from me? I was calling you."_

_ " oh really. I must have not here you. I guess I have to go to the doctors. Excuse me but, I have got to go. Bye" I turn around and walk away But, once again he grabs my shoulders._

_ " josh!, let go , I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" I don't know why but, I was mad at myself for likening him._

_ " no. Listen maddy, just listen to me."_

_ " no! Let me go josh! Let me G-" I never got to finish that sentence because the next thing you now it, his lips where on mines. They were nice and soft. His lips tasted like cherries and I wanted time to stop and savor the moment but theirs always an end to every thing. We stop kissing in 2 minutes And I look into his eyes looking for anything, just anything that would make me feel bad. All I see is love in his eyes._

_ " josh, what was that for?"_

_ " a kiss to me love."_

_ " What do you mean? I'm not your love, Caroline is. You shouldn't have kissed me josh, you shouldn't have. This is all a mistake. Please josh, please tell me this is all fake." I look at his eyes and my eyes start to water. Oh my gosh, what is happening to me. I'm not supposed to have feelings of love._

_ " no, it's not fake my love. It's all real."_

_ " Then prove it, Prove that I'm your lover. That way I'll believe you. Please josh."_

_ " then I should." He leans over and kisses me._

_ " Here's my prove. Go out with me and I'll prove to you, that I love you, maddy. Please." I look at him and suddenly I have this feeling that I should trust him and go out with him._

_ " alright."_

_ " great, how about to the carnival today at 6:00 pm. If that's all right for you?"_

_" It's perfect Josh. I can't wait."_

_" Me neither. Trust me. I gotta go. Bye." he then kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I am so in love with him._

* * *

I enter my house and I walk up to my room to put my things away. I then exit my room and look for my mom since the house is big.

" mom, were are you?!"

" I'm at my office."

I then nock on mi moms office and enter.

" hey mom. So, anything new today?" I was waiting for the right time to tell her that I had finally a date.

" well I have something that your gonna love." She says. Hmm, what could that be. The only thing I would love is josh or... Oh no!

" a mission. I have a mission for you."

" what type of mission is it?" I beam with happiness.

" well it's a spy and then eliminate mission. So are you up for it cause your the only one that could do it."

" oh corse mom. I wouldn't miss it for the world. So when is the mission?"

" today."

" WHAT!"

" I said today. You don't have to scream."

" no, you don't understand mom. I have a date today."

" WHAT! Finally you have a date but, today! Of no sweetie."

" mom. Can't we do this mission some other time?"

" no can do Sweetie. This is only the time when he would be Alone. soory Kat."

" darn. Hmm, let me think... That's it! I can do both!"

" what do mean kat?"

" I mean that I can go on a date and do the mission at the same time. It'll be easy mom."

" that is a great idea. So sweetie, who's your date?"

" The famous popstar josh Abrams. He us a nice guy. Anna is pretty nice to. Oh no! I just remembered. Anna and the girls are coming over. I have got to dress up. Bye mom."

" oh ok. Bye."

I exit the room and I enter my room.

I take a quik shower and put my undergarments on. I look at my dreshe's for I nice one. I then decided on putting on an aqua blue dress that reaches my knees and silver slippers. I hear the door ring and then the maid calling out that she gonna get it.

I exit my room in a hurry to greet them.

" hey guys. You made it . Enter, enter. come on in and I'll show you my room."

" wow! Maddy, you have a cool house. Wait hold up, let me take a photo oh your house. It's huge." carla then takes out her phone and takes pictures of my hous.

" well thanks Carla. Come on." I show them to my room and they sit down. The maid then enters with some tea and goodies and leaves.

" nice room." Anna says.

" thanks. So guys, um. I'm not going to the party."

" what! Why?!"

" we'll cause I have a date with josh."

" no way! Lucky. Is that what your gonna wear Cause that's a no."

" then what em I gonna wear?"

" Well it looks like a quik dress up girls. Com om and let's make her look sexy! Woo!"

They all get up and sat me in a chair. They put on my face eye liner, eye shadows, mascara, blush, and lipstick. They then do my hair in a fish tail and my nails in the color of Red as blood. They then enter my walk-in-closet and pick out some clothes To put on. They then gave me a black dress that barely covers my bottom. I look at them and they glare at me. I enter the restroom and put it on. I feel uncomfortable with this short dress. I walk out and they look at me in approval.

They then give me high heels and I loomat them.

" are you crazy. I'm not wearing heels. I'm gonna be walking around anyways,"

" fine. Here, put these on." Anna gives me a pair of black flats and o smile. I pu them on and I look at the mirror.

" Hmm, what em I missing? Ahh!"

I then walk to my bed and grab my black leather jacket and put it on.

" There, much better. Alright. Thanks guys for your help."

" no problem. Just ask if you need help and we'll be there for you. come on, josh will be her in five minutes."

We all rush down to the loving room and I see my mom.

" gups, this is my mom. Mom, thsee are my friends."

" wel, high there. It's a pleaser to have mad dies friends over. So are you ready to party and have fun? "

" yeah!"

" Alright then."

The bell then rings and the girls go to open it. Standing right their are the boys and of corse josh.

" hey,Maddy. were going already and have fun. I really mean it maddy. Bye!"Anna calls out and leaves.

I turn around and look at josh. He sees me looking at him and I blush.

" hey sweetie, so this is josh. Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you josh." My mom handshakes josh and they start to talk.

" hey um, josh. I'm going to go and get my things. I'll be right back." I leave he room and enter my room.

I walk to a secret passage way that is in my walk-in-closet and push the wall to open it. Inside the secret passageway is another room but, filled with weapons that I need for missions.

I grab my purse that ha. Secret pockets and put knives, napotine patches and a gun in my bag. I then put in normal stuff a normal girl would put in like lipstick, makeup, a mirror, gum, hair pins, paper, pen, And money.

I exit my room and walk to the living om.

" so josh. Are you ready to go?"

" yeah. Let's go."

" ok. Bye mom. See you latter."

" bye sweetie. Have fun."

" oh, I will." we exit the house and walk to his Black charger and enter it. We put on our seat belts and leave to the carnival.

* * *

** ok, I'm finished with this chapter. **

** So i started to watch this show in netflix called ALIAS and it's a really good show. It's about this girl who is a spy who worked for the bad guys and she thought she worked for the good until she learns the truth the hard way. She then joins the C.I.A. And becomes a double agent Working for the bad and the good. It's really nice.**

** Ok, so reviews please. I'll accept any reviews. Wether it's good or bad reviews. Please review. Thanks :)**


	10. THE MISSION AND THE CONFESSION

**Hi. So I'm writing another chapter and I'll just say**

** I don't own the Gallagher girls.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_** THE MISSION AND THE CONFESSION**_

**Katherine's pov.( cammie )**

when we got to the carnival, we each got our things and walked around. There was so many people and so many kids You could get lost. That would make my mission easier. My mission was to kidnap an alias working with Marcela and get answers from him. Then I'll have to eliminate him.

His file said:

name; jack dork

appearance; dark brown hair And grey eyes. tall and buff. Weights 145 pounds.

Age; 24

family; wife and two kids.

Favorites; Kissing and spending time with his wife. Doing his Job, playing with his kids, Likes the color Green.

Hates; dancing, killing, Bad people, terrorist, liars and men flirting with his wife.

where he lives; Avalon street, and 21st. His house is a two floor house with the color of brown

pets; A Golden labor dog and a grey cat.

Allies; Marcela, jack, Dian, Alfredo.

specialty; spy and assassin.

Works for; C.I.A, M16, and Marcela.

His mission; his mission is to meet with Marcela and give her an update on the information he knows.

Your mission; mission is to kidnap him and get the info from him before the enemy does. Eliminate the target if wished to do so. Report back after the mission.

Peace of cake. I can finish this mission fast and then I would spend the rest of the time with josh. Haa. He's so dreamy and hot.

While I was spacing out, I felt something grab my hand. I looked at it and saw that Josh's hand was holding mines. Yikes! His hand is so warm and soft and mines is cold.

I blushed when he saw me looking at his hand holding mines and he squeezed my hand tighter. I enjoyed being with him and we played some games together. He would play games and try to win something for me but, sometimes he couldn't because the games were kind of difficult for him.

I would ask if he needed help but, he wouldn't let me so I'd stay back and watch him.

When we were walking around, something or someone Caught my eye.

It was Sam. He is probably taking care of Anna's smaller sister, Laila, at the carnival And buying stuff for her. Poor Sam, he doesn't know one thing on taking care for little girls.

I wanted to laugh but then I remembered. Sam is here to check on me and help distract josh while I'm gone. All I had to do was call sam on my phone and he'll come. I'm supposed to start the mission at 8:30 and it's 8:28. I have 2 minutes left.

so I grabbed my phone and opened it.

" um josh. Is it ok if I make a quick call To my mom? I forgot to tell her that the keys to her car are at her office on her desk."

" sure. Go ahead."

" thanks josh."

I dial the numbers and wait until Sam picks up. He picks up on the first ring.

" are you ready Chameleon?"

" been ready Beast. Let's get this mission started."

" alright. I see you and josh. Ill be there with Laila and help distract josh. Kat, please don't mess up."

" oh, beast. I will finish this mission and I will not Fail like a failure. I'm strong and ready. Gotta go. Bye."

" good luck kat."

I end the call and put my phone In my purse.

" so josh, tell me something about yourself."

" well I like this girl who is standing right beside me." when he said that it made me blush.

" hey, your friends with Anna? Aren't you." Sam came with Laila.

" well yes mr. Loren. Hi laila."

" hi Joshua."

" hello Laila. I'm your sisters friend, Madison, but call me maddy."

" ok maddy. Daddy come on, I want to go on some rides. Please."

" ok ok. Hey why don't you join us? It'll be fun."

" yay! Joshua, let's go. I want to be with you ." Laila had a goofy smile and was running around josh. I wanted to laugh but then i remembered the mission.

" hey, josh lets go and join them. We could have some more fun." I pleaded.

" alright, come On. Let's go then." We started to walk and Laila grabbed Josh's hand and took him to buy her candy and go on a ride with her. They were so cute together.

" where is the target beast." Just so you know, his codename is beast and mines is chameleon.

" he's waiting for Marcela at the petting zoo and from there they were going to go to the woods and talk privately. That's were you'll find him at. Don't let Marcela see you. Bye."

" thanks and bye." I walk away from sam.

The petting zoo was all the way at the other side of the carnival. So I was pretty tired of walking but I managed.

When I got to the petting zoo, all I saw were kids and there parents feeding the animals and having fun. I was pretty much jealous because all of my childhood funs were spent training to be a spy/assassin.

I looked closer because I knew that jack was a spy and what spies do best is were disguises But what spies dont know is that I just blend in with my surroundings like a chameleon. Thats how I got me codename, chameleon.

I saw an old man sitting down talking with his wife. There were three kids playing on the benches. There was a woman flirting with this young gentleman who looked annoyed and two lovers taking pictures of the animals.

I knew it wasn't the old couples or the young ones neither the kids or the young woman flirting with the young man. It was the young man looking annoyed of the young woman Flirting with him who was my target.

I walked by and sat down next to Jack, my target. I looked at the lady and she looked annoyed that I was here. I needed to get rid of her and so I started to talk to Jack.

" beautiful night isn't it. People are right when they say New York is a pretty place to live Don't you think so?" I started the conversation.

" well yes. It sure is a beauty My wife loves new york because of its beauty." When he said wife, The woman looked at him with surprise and embarrassed and walked away looking sad. when she was far from eyes sight, we both started laughing.

" hahaha. gosh thanks for helping me get rid of her. She is annoying."

" no problem. when I saw you sitting sown and this woman flirting with you, I knew you were annoyed by looking at your eyes and does that woman have no eyes or something. I mean you have a wedding ring on your left hand."

" hahaha. yeah thanks But was my expression really showing?"

I looked at his eyes with my serious ones. I then bended foreword and whispered in his ear.

" Well no but, if your a professional spy then yes. Your expression was very see through. I am very diappaointed in you jack. And I though you were gonna be a challenge. If you wanna know who I am, we'll I work for Marcela and I was sended to bring you to her." I lied But it's a spies best thing to do.

" ok. lead the way. I've been waiting. "

" well sorry for the wait. Let's go."

I lead the way into the other side of the forest. In the forest was this empty cabin. It used to be used as a safe house but was forgotten 5 years ago. So when I opened the door, the cabin was filled with cobwebs, rats and cockroaches. Eww!

" are you sure this is the right place Because I don see Marcela."

"well thats cause Marcela isn't here but your worst nightmare is." I laughed and hid in the shadows.

" what do you mean?! We're is Marcela!"

" now, now. Don't get mad,all I'm doing is my job. So chill."

" fine. What do you want?"

" Answers." that's all I said.

" what...? What do you mean? What kind of answers?"

" oh don't play games with me jack! you know what I want! I want answeres!"

" I don't know what your talking about" I came put of the shadows and punched him. He fell to the ground with a grunt. I grabbed a chair and some rope and tied him up On to to chair.

" now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What do you know about this knew terrorist group." I asked nicer but it wasn't meant to be sweat.

" I ant telling you anything!" I punched him in the stomach and on the face. I lifted his head and asked again.

" let's try this again. What do you know about the knew terrorist group. Hm."

" I will never tell you!" He yelled and then spitted on my face. I was furious when he did that and grossed out. I punched him again but much harder and I must have left some broken ribs. I grabbed his head by his hair and asked him For answeres roughly.

" what do you know?"

he looked at me with his bleeding face with determination in his eyes. I was awed by his Determination and I was determined to get the answere.

" tell me what you know or else."

" or else what!" I Smirked an evil smirk when he asked.

" or your family will be nothing but lifeless bodies on the ground." I whispered in his ear and he shivered. I started to laugh and he actually looked scared.

" please, dont kill them. I'll do anything, Just anything but please don't kill them. There my family." He pleaded. He looked so helpless, it made me sick.

" tell me what you know." I growled. He looked at me with his scared but sad eyes.

" all I know is that they have always been there hiding in the shadows waiting to strike. They are named as THE CYCLE OF THE COLLINS and are related to THE CIRCLE OF CAVAN. That's all I know." I looked at him and then slapped him.

" How did you get this info?! Who told you?!" I grabbed The color of his shirt and pulled it.

" ahh! I got it from Henry Lucas!" I let go of his color and looked in horror. Henry has been working of us for over a year. I trusted him!

I punched a wall with anger.

" traitor!" I whispered but jack is a trained spy. So he heard.

" ugh! How long have You known Henry?"

" I've known Henry for 3 years But later on whent missing for a year and returned with news about the new terrorist group." I looked at jack and laughed.

" you don't get it do you. I Work for the new terrorist group But, instead of new it's old. So jack, tell me. How old are your children." jack was surprised when he found out I worked for the I.C.T.C But, more surprised for asking about his children.

" Ashely is 7 and Ben is 10. Why do you ask."

" well, since you asked for why..." I stood up and walked to an old table. Grabed a peace of paper and a pen and walked to jack. I untide him and made him sit down on the chair next to the desk. I gave him the peace of paper and the pen.

" I wanted you to write an ' I love you' letter to your family saying your gonna die. so enjoy your free time." I walked backwards and left him privacy on writing his letter. I only had a little bit of time and I decide to cut the time short.

" times up!" I walked forword to him but I was a fool for untieing him and so he attacked. I was on the floor being pinned down and I was mad and nobody messes with me when I'm mad or when I'm in my happy mood. It's colmplicted so don't ask why.

I was struggling to get out of hs grip and when I did. He was running to the door. I grabbed my handgun from my bag and I put ammo in it. I walked out of the cabin and after him.

He was running like a coward and I pointed the gun at him and shot a bullet to him but it missed for he dogged it. I was really mad.

I started to run after him for he would escape into the carnival and people would get suspicious. He must have gotten a little lost because I saw him standing looking for which place is east.

I held my weapon higher and pointed it at him. I got in position and held my finger to the trigger.

" say your lost words, jack. It's over for you."

" no, it will be over for you." after he said that, I pulled the trigger and then there was a lifeless body on the ground. It will get raw latter on. I put my weapon away and dragged the dead body back to the cabin. He sure was heavy and I had blood on my hands.

I got the letter that jack wrote and put it in an envelope. I grabbed my things and exited the cabin. All the work made me late and now I'm gonna have to Make excuses.

I walk out of the forest and entered a restroom In the carnival. I turned on the water and washed my bloody hands.

I came out of the restroom with a new coat of makeup and fixed my dress up.

I Blow of cold wind passed by and I shivered. I guess being a killer means your a cold person also. I help my jacket closer and walked to where I saw josh and Laila running into a Maze of mirrors.

" hey josh! Wait up?" I yelled catching up to them.

" hey maddy, where were you. I was starting to get worried."

" sorry, I went to the restroom."

" does it take that long to use it?"

" oh no, after the restroom break, I went to buy some Cotten candy and a hot dog. I was hungry. Them I had to help this little girl because she was lost. Sorry josh. I hope this didnt ruin our date."

" no that's ok. The reason I brought you on this date was to ask you to be my girlfriend. So maddy, would you take the honors of being my girlfriend?"

" oh, josh yes yes. I will be your girlfriend. I like you josh." I jumped and hugged him

" I like you to." We stayed like that hugging each other. I looked up and saw Sam looking at me. I knew that look he was giving me. We cannot love for we aren't normal. We are terrorist and terrorist need to make sacrifices but I wasn't makeing this sacrifice on losing my love. nodded at Sam but I was lieing to him. I loved josh. He is my first boyfriend And I will treasure him.

* * *

**finished. yay. I would like to thank those who have reviewed and I would just say, my brothers birthday is coming up and I don't know what to give him. hahahah, I'm the worst sister ever!**

** So I'ma be busy wondering what to give him. Review please.**

** :)**


	11. WHY IS LIFE COMPLICATED!

**thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

** Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with school and doing my homework. I'm also upset because the boy I like is taken already. NO! It's not fair.㈵3㈎8㈐2㈶6****  
**

** Oh well, anyways here is another chapter for you guys to make up for my absences. Thank you and enjoy.㈳6✨㈎4❤️**

** DISCLAIMER: ALLY CARTER OWNS THE GALLAGHER GIRLS, NOT ME.**

* * *

** ✨ CHAPTER 11✨**

** ?WHY IS LIFE COMPLICATED?!**

** Katherine's p.o.v.( cammie's )**

**_ -❤️㈎4✨❤️㈎4✨❤️㈎4✨-_**

**after a long night at the fair, josh took Katherine home.**

** " well, thanks josh. It was fun being with you."**

** " no problem, you had a long night. You should get back in your house. It's cold out here. I don't want you getting a cold."**

** " thanks josh, really. Well then I better go. Bye josh."**

** " yeah, bye. See you tomorrow then." **

** We look at each other and then I look at his lips. They looked smooth and kissable. I couldn't stand it, I wanted to jump on him and kiss him to death. Oh gosh, he's gonna be the end of me. I stared to lean on him and he does to. Then we kissed But, not a rough kiss but, a soft kiss. I savor the kiss and pull back for air. I look into his blue eyes and I smile.**

** I'm the happiest girl int the world! Yay! **

**I pull back from him and climb the stairs to the front porch of the house. I look back at josh and smile and wave.**

** I enter my house and I turn around but oh boy did I know I was in trouble.**

** " KATHERINE ANN COLLIN! WHAT TIME IS IT? AND WHO TOLD YOU YOU CAN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" My mom yells at me.**

** Oh no! My life's ruined.**

** " um uh..." I want to explain but I'm speechless for words. Oh great, not the sarcasm. I can't believe that I'm speechless for my own words. So the greatest spy/assassin is not the greatest anymore. Nooooo! This can't be happening.**

** " exactly, you are grounded! Wait no! You are on duty to train the young ones for a month! You are dismissed, good bye. Humph."**

** NNNNOOOOOOOO! that's so not fair. Ugh, I don't want to train the young ones. They are slow and Annoying. They can't do nothing right. Fine if she wants me to do so, then challenge accepted.**

** I walk to my room and enter. I sit on my bed and relax. I then stand up and undress my self. I grab my blue night gown from Victoria's secret and put it on. **

**I walk to my desk and sit on the chair. I grab a pen and a pencil and start to write my report on the mission.**

** Once I'm finished I go to the living room to eat some ice cream and to seal the letter that he subject wrote.**

** While I'm eating rocky road ice cream and sealing the envelope, I turn on the t.v. to the news.**

** What? I gotta check on the news to ya know. Just in case they got a report about an assassin or something.**

** While got a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth they show a report of the subject I killed. I accidentally spit out the ice cream in my mouth and screamed for dear life. **

** My mom came running in in attack mode but when she didn't see any threat she looked at me with a glare.**

** I just shrugged and pointed at the t.v. with my spoon. I hugged the pillow on the couch and whimpered.**

**Great, I'm getting worse and worse as a terrorists daughter. God help me. My mom looks at the news and gasps. I whimper again because I failed this mission and my mom is going to be so upset and trust me you don't want to see her upset.**

** She comes to the couch and sits next to me. We look at the news saying that the murderer is unknown but the detectives are on investigation But, the truth is it's not the detectives on the case but, more like the C.I.A.,F.B.I., and M16 Is.**

** Holly shit, they just said that they are gonna investigate everyone in that area And that means us also. Shit shit shit and double shit. I'm in big trouble now.**

** I look at my mom and she has this emotionless expression. God grief, good thing she ain't mad but of you know here well then you can tell she isn't.**

** " look I'm sorry mom. I don't know how they found out or who did. oh no. We're**** gonna have to tell The whole group about the news and move Somewhere else aren't we?"**

** " now why would we move young lady. We're staying here and act as a normal family If people start to suspect us And yes, we're gonna have to tell the whole group to stay on alert. Come on we have to appoint a meeting with the leaders of the groups to talk. We don't have time and I don't want them finding us." **

** She gets up and walks away. Dammit, I just forgot to give her my report on the mission. Oh well, I can always give it to her tomorrow for the meting but for now I have to send messages and calls to the terrorist leaders working for us.**

** After two hours of talking and appointing and yes, it took two hours (The terrorist group is Large ok.) I finally finished. I look at the clock and see that it's passed midnight. I get up from the couch and pack up.**

** The envelope that I sealed for mailing to the subjects house is on the coffee table. I pick it up and write the address I want to mail it to. Tomorrow morning I'm gonna have to mail it. I check for any finger prints of mines and put it inside my bag for school. I walk upstairs to my room and then go to sleep but, one thing gets stuck in my head. WHY IS LIFE COMPLICATED?!**

* * *

**review please. Oh thanks giving is coming up and I can't wait but then ugh, I don't want to clean the house for visitors. it's so tiring.****  
**

** Anyways hope you liked This chapter. Who has read this book called THE PRINE OF WOLVES and AROUSING LOVE, A TEEN NOVEL. I have and they are really nice books. THE PRINCE OF WOLVES are about a girl and a werewolf finding his soulmate that is the girl㈅8 . AROUSING LOVE, A TEENS NOVEL is about a young couple falling I love. We'll not really young couples. The girl is only 15 and the guy is 18. It is so cute but said also because she's to young for him but, he loves her.㈳6❤️㇫9㈎4㇫9❤️㈳6**

** So on my brothers birthday they gave him$128 dollars but, I never get money on my birthday. It's not fair.㈵3**


End file.
